


The Smell Before The Snow

by KrysKrossZee



Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College, F/M, Fluff, Skipping Class, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysKrossZee/pseuds/KrysKrossZee
Summary: Blaise tries to entice Hermione into skipping class.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Series: Quinzee's 30 Days of Winter Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086833
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: 30 Days of Winter Writing





	The Smell Before The Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the year off how I mean to go on - by writing!
> 
> Prompts used-
> 
> Keep Calm and Write Something's 30 Days of Winter Writing: The Smell Before The Snow

"It's going to snow tomorrow." Blaise hummed from where he lay on the sofa in his room, his head on her lap though she had his face covered with a book and had almost completely forgotten that he was even there in the first place.

  


"What are you talking about? It's clear as day out there." Hermione didn't even bother moving the book. He was talking for the sake of talking, and they both knew it. He liked to hear the sound of his own voice, at least he did when she wasn't reading aloud and since this was a textbook for the newest class that they had just started - cipher codes - it was difficult for her to do that.

  


"And you mark my words, Granger, it's going to snow." Hermione knew that.he was trying to prove his point in calling her by her last name, but it did not make her want to take him seriously, especially not since they had been sleeping together for months now, and dating for a few weeks. His calling her by anything other than Hermione was laughable at this point.

  


"Well I guess we'll see tomorrow." She said with a slight shake of her head. She didn't want to argue with him, and currently she couldn't even tell if an argument was what he was gearing up for or if he was just trying to make conversation. She stuck her bookmark in her page in the end and set her book down on the arm of the chair so that she could look down into those deep brown eyes of his.

  


If anyone had told her that she would be in a relationship with Blaise Zabini by the second year of her college career then she would have laughed in their face and told them where to go, but here they were now, spending all their free time lounging around in either of their rooms or going on off-campus dates to remote locations such as a corn maze and a fishing lake. They didn't have a conventional relationship, but then they were both children of a war that they never asked for and convention had been thrown out of the window a long time ago. Hermione now really only had two aims - to keep the world safe once she was a qualified unspeakable, and to allow herself to be happy.

  


It was strange to admit that she was happy with someone who had once been a person that she couldn't even stand to be in the company of, but she wasn't going to complain now that that was the case. She couldn't think of a better way to spend her time now, or a better person to be around. She was even starting to think that her feelings were turning into love, but it was still far too early to even consider saying that aloud. She hadn't even told Ron or Harry about her new boyfriend, and part of her wanted to find out where her parents were before she dared to get serious with someone. She didn't know what the future held either, she didn't know whether they were both going to be given a job at the end of this or not. She wasn't sure if she wanted to risk opening her heart like that when she had only ever been hurt before.

  


"Do you not like snow?" Blaise asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position, crossing his long legs underneath him as he turned to face her.

  


"I don't really have any opinion on it." Hermione confessed with a small shrug. "It's not really something I give that much thought to." It wasn't as if she had spent much of her childhood enjoying winter the same way in which muggles and others who didn't have to worry about potentially dying every five minutes. There had been so many times when she hadn't known whether the whole world was about to implode or whether they would even make it through the day that she hadn't really taken time to enjoy the little things, like snow.

  


"Well now I really hope that tomorrow is a snow day so that you can form an opinion about it." Blaise grinned at her as he took her hand into his own and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand.

  


"They won't cancel classes just because of a little bit of snow." Hermione laughed, shaking her head as she watched the way that his face had practically lit up at the thought of getting to spend time out in the snow. Hermione knew that he was probably planning some sort of grand gesture - he was good at those. Their first date had been planned around a memory of her parents, not that she had even known that it was a date until they were actually there.

  


"No, but we can always do this thing where we cut classes for the day." Blaise suggested, though he didn't quite meet her eye and she knew that realised that missing class was not something that she wanted to do, and he knew that it wasn't something that she was going to be receptive to.

  


"Maybe after class." Hermione hummed. She didn't want to put a stop to whatever he had planned, but she also knew that she couldn't really afford to miss any school. The stuff that they were learning now wasn't as simple as what they had learned at Hogwarts. She wasn't just naturally good at things like she had once been, and while that had been a shock to her system at first, she had come to accept and sort of enjoy it.

  


"After class, sure." He founded a little annoyed by her decision, but he didn't argue with her and that was more than she could ask for, so she leaned over to press a kiss of gratitude to his cheek. She wouldn't change him for the world and she was hoping that he wouldn't change her either.

  



End file.
